bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hanzō
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Uryū Ishida page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 06:52, May 19, 2010 Images You are not to use the "update" feature to replace an image with a different one, even if the image is essentially an anime version of what was displayed in the manga. Familiarize yourself with our Image Policy before attempting to upload anymore images. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:11, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Sign your messages with 4 tildes (~~~~). And secondly, what I mean is if it's a manga shot, then it has to be a higher-quality version of the manga shot; it can, in no way, shape, or form, be the anime version, regardless of how identical the scene is. Additionally, we have to add rationale tags to the images, and if the image is changed into something different, it will likely not match the rationale originally established in the original image. This has always been a problem with many of the existing images on the wiki, and our Image Policy was established to help put a stop to it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I actually get all my shots either from the subs or dubs. Acquiring RAWs is something I don't do, but others do. One of the users here acquires RAWs, and they are useful at times, but sometimes RAWs aren't necessary. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hollow Ichigo's Horn angle. The horns are at the same angle, it is just that Ichigo looks down some of the time and it is shown from many different perspectives, making it hard to say that the horns change angle. If you can post screenshots of the manga or anime showing that what you say is correct, then please do so on the Talk:Hollow Ichigo page so that it can be considered and if people agree on it, and judge that it is worth noting, then it may be added. Also, as set out in the Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy, "Articles should not note where the out-of-universe knowledge is lacking". I.E. one should not mention that it is unknown why something is the way it is. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:26, May 20, 2010 (UTC)